A Different Future
by joyous sounds 17
Summary: The summer before Harry's third year actions are taken to give both Harry and Cedric a better future. How far will they have to go to change the future? What happens when Harry finds himself in love with Cedric and Hermione? pairings HP/HG HP/CD CD/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the end of June and Hogwarts had been out for a week now. In recent memory a summer at home had not been as anticipated as much as this one by the majority of students and staff alike. The terror that had gripped the school over the year as students, ghosts, and Mrs. Norris were being petrified made the end of the year come as a relief. 15 year old Cedric Diggory was anticipating the end of the year more than anyone else in the castle.

For all of his excitement of being away he had spent the majority of that time trying not to think. The rest of the time he tried to come to terms with everything that had happened this year. He was unsure what to think about all the rumors about Harry Potter killing a basilisk. He had believed the rumors of Harry being the heir of Slytherin to be utter bullocks from the moment he heard them. Cedric didn't know what to believe due to the contrasting rumors and since he had never met Harry he couldn't figure out a very good way to find any answers. If there had been a basilisk rooming the school the Cedric figured they were all lucky to be alive at this point.

This though was not what really troubled Cedric. You see Cedric always figured that he was an average wizard for his age. He had classes he enjoyed and those he hated. He had never had a girlfriend or even a first kiss yet but he was eagerly anticipating both. He had as of yet not found a girl that he wanted to do either with even though several had gotten up the nerve this past year to ask him themselves. He just hadn't felt much beyond friendship for any of them.

A few days before a student was taken into the chamber the tension and fear in the castle had gotten to be too much for Cedric went with his broom to the quidditch pitch for some flying. There was nothing like flying for Cedric as is the case for most players. Cedric had lost track of time and was going to be late for his study group in the library and didn't have time to go all the way to his dorm to clean up so headed to the hufflepuff locker rooms. Cedric walked into the locker room shower thinking he was alone only to look up at the sounds of moans and the shower running. Cedric had never actually been that up close to people shagging before he heard the talk but that was all. The fact he walked in on a seventh year teammate with a seventh year ravenclaw didn't upset him or even that it was two guys together that was the problem. The problem was since Cedric had first discovered wanking he had never been as desperate to touch himself as he was right then.

Watching their wet bodies moving together under the shower spray, the looks on their faces as one roughly drove into the other. The way the large masculine hand reached out and enclosed his prick and started jerking it, the noises that were coming from the two. Cedric did the only thing he could he sprinted to his dorm. He ended up missing his study group. It was as though once he had finished pleasuring himself his mind would immediately go back to what he had witnessed and it started all over effected so strongly by two guys shagging.

Honestly he had never been attracted to guys before and he studied both guys at dinner one night and wasn't attracted to either one. In all of his fantasies since it was faceless guys and he was in both positions he had seen. He felt that he still found girls attractive but the thought of touching another guy's cock or having a large calloused hand touching his cock could have him wanking for an hour.

Cedric was having trouble figuring out what exactly was happening to him and so had spent most of the holiday so far quiet around his family or in his room where he was right now. A knock on his door had him calling "Come in." His mother opening the door had him sitting up from his position on the bed.

"Cedric did you remember your father is bringing important guests here tonight from work. You need to shower and dress they will be here in two hours."

"Okay mum."

As she turned to leave his mum stopped and "Cedric is there something wrong? Do you need help with something?"

"No mum, I'm fine just catching up on sleep. It is summer break after all. I'll get ready now." She sent him a smile before closing the door behind her.

As Cedric stepped under the warm water it was almost a Pavlovian response he was aching just like every shower since the incident. The images came and he rubbed his hand across his chest scrapping his fingernails across his nipples causing his cock to jump. He rubbed down his stomach scrapping his nails once again on the hair below his belly button his cock leaking the head swollen and almost purple. The images of kissing another guy while their cocks rubbed together had him grabbing his prick in a tight grip with a strong pull from base to tip. He had a strong rhythm going when the image changed to the guy falling to his knees and taking Cedric's cock into his mouth. This had him grabbing his testicles pulling down and away while pulling his cock up and speeding up. Soon after he opened his eyes to watch long thick streams spurt out to hit the shower wall.

Cedric wanked once more in the shower before he was able to finish cleaning without getting hard. This made him late for meeting his parents' guests. He walked into the formal sitting room ready to apologize when he was stopped in his tracks. In the room with his mum and dad where three people he had never seen before. It was the third that had his attention she looked to be about his age with long brown hair that hung in spiral curls almost to her waist, brown eyes, and a smile that made him think the world had stopped spinning. She seemed almost otherworldly and was looking at Cedric as if he had just made all of her dreams come true at once. His dad stepped forward "Cedric this is Jon Smart his wife Tella and daughter Anya. Jon here is a delegate to the ministry from France. "

_First chapter I hope people like the concept I don't believe it will always be in Cedric's viewpoint but this is where it begins with Cedric meeting an unusual witch named Anya. I anyone would be willing to beta for this story I would be eternally grateful as I'm not a writer. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Anya, is that really you?" Cedric was having trouble believing who was standing in front of him. When Cedric was eight he had received a letter from a little girl in France asking if he would please be her friend. They had exchanged letters weekly and sometimes daily for the last seven years. She had become his everything, more than a best friend and confidant and yet since they had only exchanged photos not lovers. Cedric did love Anya after all over the years they had told each other all of their deepest secrets. Cedric could remember how scared she had seemed even in a letter when she told him about some of her magical gifts. As though her doing odd things could stop his friendship. He still felt extremely flattered when he thought about the reason for that first letter. Anya was a seer of sorts. She didn't make prophesies or general predictions but, she could see if something would directly affect her life. According to Anya Cedric even at eight was very important to her life and she couldn't wait to get to know him.

This beautiful creature standing in front of Cedric was his Anya? He opened his arms and she practically flew across the room. For the first time Cedric was hugging the most important person in his world. Anya was laughing as he picked her up and twirled her around. In the moment all the stress he had been feeling melted away this is exactly what he needed. He had not told her of his dilemma in his letters because writing it out made it seem even larger than he was able to deal with. She would help him. "Oh Cedric, its wonderful news I'm here to stay. I'm going to Hogwarts in the fall and staying here with you all summer!" She said all of this with a large smile on her face. Cedric thought he saw something behind the smile, a look that came too quickly for him to figure out. She hadn't told him anything about coming to see him. She had a vision the question was whether it was good or bad.

That night after their parents had gone to bed Anya came into his room and got into bed with Cedric. "I really am so glad to be here with you Ced but we have some problems to deal with. So you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine. We will put our heads together and deal with them like always just without owl delay."

He chuckled at that and turned on his side to face her. "I feel as though it will all be alright now. Ann how could it not we're together. I can't believe how beautiful you are."

She smiled shyly before lightly hitting his arm "Ced we exchanged pictures!"

He laughed "I know didn't do you justice. Who goes first you or me?"

Anya turned to face Cedric and pulled herself so she was snuggling into him. "I love you Cedric, so much. Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything" he put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Kiss me" he looked at her unsure and she nodded. He leaned in meaning to chastely press his lips against hers. Once their lips touched all thoughts about chaste went out the window. He pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss and she was kissing him back. He felt her hands tug on his hair pulling him closer he moaned then rolled them so he was lying on top of her. He grabbed her right leg and hitched it over his hip causing her to moan. They broke for air with both of them panting.

Cedric didn't know what was happening to him. Since the locker room he had thought of nothing but being with another man. Now he had his Anya under him in bed with his excitement rubbing against her. He started to pull away when she wrapped her arms and legs around him keeping him from moving away. Her movement caused him to groan at the friction and he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. "Tell me Cedric. Trust me."

With his forehead still on her shoulder Cedric told her everything that had happened since the locker room including how often he was touching himself to those images. He even told her about his fantasies of her he had before the locker room and how confused he was now. She listened quietly to everything he said while scratching her nails through his hair. When he was done he looked at her "I don't know what is happening to me. I'm still very attracted to you and girls but, I can't deny how attracted I am to guys also."

She looked at him and said "Cedric if you could have it all would you want it?"

"I don't understand."

"If you could be with me have a family and grow old together and still have a man that you could be with would that make you happy? Cedric you are bisexual and I love you more than anything but I don't think I'm enough. I'm okay with that as long as it's someone we both care about and can trust. I also want to be your first. Then it's just me and him no one else would that make you happy?"

Cedric didn't know how to respond was she offering to be his girlfriend and be okay with him having a boyfriend? "How does that work? Won't you be upset if I'm with someone else?"

"Trust me Ced when you come and tell me about the guy who will take a part of your heart he will be amazing and we will all sit down and talk about how it will work together."

Hope was starting to blossom in Cedric not only was she accepting him but she was offering a relationship he never would have thought possible. He then had a thought that made him feel like crap considering what she was offering him. "Are you going to have a relationship with someone else too?"

She smiled "You hate that thought don't you? No, just you as long as we can be together we will be happy. Cedric will it upset you if the guy has a relationship with someone else also?"

"You mean another guy?" He was relieved Anya would be with only him and wasn't sure how it would work with so many people involved it seemed impossible.

"No, a girl and she would be to him what I am to you."

Cedric looked at her sharply "What did you see Anya?"

She looked at him with tears streaming down her face "You die at seventeen if things don't change now." She broke down in sobs as Cedric stared at her in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

It was about a half an hour later before they could continue the conversation. Anya still had tears streaming down her cheeks but was able to form sentences. "I saw it Cedric and we need to fix this. I have a plan but we need help. Mum and dad will help when they can but they can't be at Hogwarts with us and Hogwarts is essential somehow. "

Cedric was still in shock two years it seems like such a short time left to live. Then he heard what she was saying "Help? Who are we going to get to help us?"

"I don't know why Cedric but Harry Potter's fate and yours are entangled. He has to help us and in order to get him to help us we need Hermione Granger do you know them?"

"Yeah they are Gryffindor's third years. Hermione is his best friend." This brought a smile to Anya's face.

"Best friends like us?"

Cedric frowned trying to remember what he knew about them minus the wild rumors. "I'm not sure but you never really see one without the other. Why?"

"Oh Cedric, this is perfect! Hermione will be in France with her parents for July. Mum has to go finish closing the house up and I will go with her and get Hermione's help. You have two things to do you must convince your dad to approach mine about a betrothal."

Cedric interrupted "betrothal? We are moving awfully fast."

"Two years Cedric! Next you need to write Harry Potter and become pen pals."

Cedric looked at her like she was crazy "you expect me to just write to harry Potter out of nowhere and he will trust me enough to correspond?"

"Hmm. Oh we need a house elf. Write to Harry asking him about the elf he freed and see if he can help you get in touch with him. You need to hire that elf at whatever terms he wants" she said this with a big smile as though it would be that simple.

"Ok I will write to Harry. When will you leave for France?"

"Tomorrow so kiss me good night and I will write you daily." Cedric hoped Anya knew what she was doing. At the moment he was more than willing to kiss her and not think about dying.

This somehow earned Cedric a kiss before Anya yelled "DOBBY!" A pop and there was the strangest elf he had on a dirty old tea towel and a sock. "Dobby, are you a free elf?"

"Yes, missus I is a free elf now. "

"How much pay are you requesting?"

The elf was vibrating with excitement "Yous wants to hire dobby? Yes missis I am wants a galleon a month and one day off."

"Okay dobby you're hired. I have a very special job for you. Harry Potter will be leaving his relatives house some night very soon. He will walk to the end of Privet drive and in an alleyway there will be a large black dog that isn't quite a dog. He doesn't mean Harry harm he just wants to see him. Once the dog has seen harry stun him and bring him here okay?"

When Harry Potter was mentioned Dobby started bouncing in excitement. "This helps the great Harry Potter Sir?"

"Yes, Dobby this will be a big help to Harry. Can you do this for me?"

"Dobby can mistress" with that he popped away.

Cedric was confused "Anya what does any of this have to do with Harry Potter?"

"Cedric in order to save you I have to save Harry also and this is the first step in doing that. You need to ask your mom if he can stay with you for the rest of the summer."

"I don't understand. How does stunning a dog help Harry and what are you going to do with it once you have it?"

"Simple the dog will be important and daddy will take him to France for us to hide him till Dobby can get the rat."

"I still don't understand."

"I know, we can talk about this or go snog and you can feel my breasts. It will be fun."

This had Cedric speechless again. That didn't stop him from pushing Anya to stand up off of his lap grabbing her hand and running to his room.

An hour later Cedric was on his bed with Anya both of their shirts were off and his underwear were uncomfortably sticky. He had his head on her chest with her fingers running through his hair and was trying to put today into perspective. He had gotten a beautiful girlfriend that he was supposedly going to marry. His girlfriend knew that he wanted to have sex with a man and seemed to be encouraging it. There was a strong possibility that he wouldn't live past seventeen. He turned his head to look at Anya's face and decided that overall this may have been the best day of his life so far.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

Hermione Granger was a happy witch. She was on her third day of vacation in France and had somehow managed to convince her parents to let her spend the day in a magical bookstore while they caught up with old schoolmates. She was turning a corner in the shop with an armload of books when she ran into something or according to the voice apologizing someone.

As she bent down to pick up her dropped books she said "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going either." The hand that had been handing her a book stopped mid motion.

"Oh you're English! Do you go to Hogwarts?"

Looking up Hermione saw a beautiful girl a couple of years older than her. "Yes I do. I..."

"Oh that's wonderful! I will be starting there this year and now you can tell me all about what it's like and I will have a female friend there also. My papa got transferred to England for work and my boyfriend goes to Hogwarts. But he is ever so much a boy and sometimes it would be nice to talk to a girl. Oh I'm Anya and you are?"

This was all said quickly but this Anya had a large smile on her face. If Hermione was being honest she sometimes wished for a girl she could relate to because Anya was right Harry and Ron were boys. "I'm Hermione Granger it's nice to meet you."

Anya grabbed the last book and stood. "Let's pay and go across to that restaurant. My aunty owns it and we can have tea and biscuits while we get to know each other."

Hermione looked out the window to see the restaurant in question across the street and then eyed Anya. It was still a public place and this was France not England. "Ok that sounds lovely."

Walking into the restaurant they were greeted by a woman that was almost too beautiful to be real. She kissed Anya's cheeks before ushering them into a room at the back of the restaurant. This Woman seemed to glide not walk. "Thank you Aunty may we have tea please."

The women smiled and turned to Hermione and clasped her cheeks in her hand "So beautiful and brave you will do amazing things young one. You must follow what is in your heart. It is hard especially for those with such intelligence. The heart sees what the mind cannot." With a kiss to each cheek the woman said "Welcome to the family child" and glided out of the room. Hermione didn't understand why this women would say that to her and looked to Anya.

"That was my mother's sister Alais. What year are you in at Hogwarts and what house? I shall be in the house with my boyfriend. If it's not the same we must make plans to meet. We could study together also. We can have so much fun! Tell me all about it!"

As she sat with Anya Hermione started telling all about Hogwarts from the moment she stepped foot in the castle till the last day of term this year. It felt as though a weight was lifted off of her Anya never seemed to judge her or even ask questions and yet she was listening to everything Hermione said at the edge of her seat. Hermione was never able to tell her parents everything for the simple fact they wouldn't understand half of it and would most likely insist on pulling her from Hogwarts. The thought of leaving Hogwarts wasn't an option for her. Harry needed her.

She looked up when Anya stood next to the table and pulled her wand. Raising it she stated "I Anya Lea Smart do swear on my life and magic that I mean no harm to Hermione Granger or Harry Potter. So mote it be." A blue light flashed through her and then she stated"Lumos" and the tip of her wand lit.

"What's going on? Why did you give a wizards oath?"

"Hermione I really want to be your friend and I need you to trust me. My father is a pureblood whose family originally came from England. They left a long time ago after not agreeing with the society there. My mom's family is from France they are all magical but not all humans. In France that is fine. You know what England is like. The real issue though is gifts. Magical gifts the children in my family are all born with due to our inheritance. We are all powerful and intelligent especially the females. I have several gifts one that allows me to see glimpses of the future. Divination is a wooly branch of magic and if you don't have the gift you can't be taught to do it. When I was a little girl I saw a little boy in England. This boy was my future and so I wrote him a letter and we have been pen pals since. For the last two years the future has been changing wrongly. It is being manipulated by someone and it is making everything awful. Many will die before their time including my other half. I have spent the last two years working with the other females in my family so we could figure out who was causing such a bleak future and how to fix it. Hermione it all started changing on Harry Potters' eleventh birthday. The things he will be forced to do and see are cruel and inhumane, including watching my boyfriend die in front of him. My original goal was to save my love but it's bigger than that. We must save many innocents including Harry Potter and I need your help."

Hermione was in shock and could only ask one question "who?" The answer was even more shocking.

"Albus Dumbledore."

The only thing Hermione could say was "No Dumbledore loves harry!" Anya looked at Hermione and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh I see. Please Hermione come with me." She stood and held her hand to Hermione. Remembering the oath she hesitantly placed her hand in Anya's and followed her to a door in the back corner of the room. They walked down a simple stone hallway and entered a large room. Torches and candles lit all over the room that had symbols etched into the walls, floor and ceiling. Anya led her to the very center of the room that had a circle of different stones marking it. "I need you to stand in the center. This is our ritual room and these are runes. This shouldn't hurt but I will need to prick your finger."

Hermione held out her hand still slightly dazed and watched as Anya pricked her finger and allowed four drops to fall into a bowl with more symbols on it. Anya walked to the four corners of the room and started chanting holding the bowl. When she was done she picked up a large candle and handed it to Hermione. She enchanted loudly "dimittere in ligat in hoc bellator pythonissam." Anya then poured the blood into the candle flame.

Hermione felt like she was in the middle of a tornado the wind was coming from all directions. The flame of the candle seemed to follow the wind she could feel the heat but it wasn't painful as it wrapped around her. It ended quickly and Hermione fell to her knees tired and out of breath.

She looked up at an Anya and strange patterns and coincidences she hadn't noticed before begin to emerge. How had three first years managed to get through traps designed to stop Voldemort? Why the giant chess game the only challenge Ron was useful for. For that why were they friends with Ron? He could give Draco Malfoy a run for his money as world's biggest git. Why was Harry forced to spend time at his relatives? It was obvious looking at him something wasn't right there. The revelations about Dumbledore were probably the most shocking for Hermione. She gasped out loud when she realized he couldn't be trusted.

"What did you do?"

Anya looked at her with a sad smile. "You have had blocks and enchantments placed on you. I'm not sure what they all were for but I asked the four winds and the fire to release the binds of this warrior witch and they have. Now let's go shopping and we can talk some more."

Hermione wasn't sure about the gleam in Anya's eyes. "Shopping? Where?"

Anya grabbed Hermione's hand pulling her out of the room and down the hall. "Oh Hermione it will be so much fun and very educational. " Anya stopped and hugged her "We are going to the sexual store."

"What!"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 5

Hermione was staring at Anya with her jaw almost touching her chest and her eyes wide open in shock. "What? I'm thirteen! I can't go there. "The last part was whispered.

Anya looked at her and whispered "Hermione we have to talk and I will tell you everything I know and then we can decide together how to save our wizards. Right now I need you to go say goodbye to my aunt without that look on your face. They will know something is up so calm down okay?" She turned around and started walking back down the hallway. The more Anya talked the more confused Hermione became what did she mean our wizards? Hermione took a deep breath stood up straight and followed Anya.

Aunt Alais was waiting for them when they came back into the private dining room with a large book in her arms. When she saw Hermione she smiled and said "You are clear now. This is the family Grimoire it is passed along the females in our family in times of great need. There has never been a need as strong as yours." She handed the book to Anya and hugged her before hugging Hermione. "Remember just ask and your family will help all they can. Hermione you are so beautiful. Remember never let anyone make you feel less and your brains will help save the world. Welcome to the family child. We will meet again soon." Then she turned and left the room.

Hermione was torn here was a large book she couldn't help but want to read as soon as possible but she was also very confused. Maybe that was Anya; it has been like a whirlwind since she bumped into Anya at the bookstore. She was pulled out of her musings by Anya grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the restaurant and over to a bus stop. She stuck up a wand and a clearly magical bus came to a stop in front of them. Anya paid and dragged Hermione to the back of the bus before using her wand again. "Privacy ward I'll teach you later. First tell me how you feel since the ritual?"

Hermione thought for a minute "Confused, angry, and sad I'm not sure how to feel."

"I thought as much. I need to know how you feel about Harry."

"He is my best friend. My only friend I love him." Hermione gasped and covered her mouth "Oh my god I love Harry Potter!"

Anya smiled big "Good. Hermione you need to convince your parents to let you come back to Britain with me. Let me start from the beginning. I saw my love and started with being pen pals with him like I told you. I can't sit back and watch him die. So I started making decisions to change the future until I could see the future I desired come true. It was a lot of trial and error but I eventually discovered who was at fault for my love dying. Albus Dumbledore is a powerful man both politically and magically. He is however a very flawed man. He sees himself as this great savior to the world and he must make sure that the wizarding world follows his beliefs for the greater good. He doesn't seem to care that his greater good is not actually the best for the world. Everything he does all the people he manipulates and bullies he does for his own needs. Harry Potter is right where Dumbledore wants him under his thumb. We need to get to Harry and get and blocks or charms off he may have. Then we have to save both Harry and my boyfriend's Lives. Hermione it is you and me. We can have those two help us but we need to figure out how to save not only them but the world. Any questions so far?"

"Who is your boyfriend?"

"Hermione, do you love Harry enough that you will be there for him even if he chooses another?"

Hermione was shocked and hurt "He chooses someone else? I have always been by Harry's side that won't change it will hurt but I will always be his best friend."

Anya had a huge smile at that confusing Hermione. "I'm so glad you said that. I am breaking my boyfriend's confidence but you need to know. Please try to keep an open mind. Towards the end of school he walked in on two older classmates having sex and become very turned on by this." Anya held up her hand to stop Hermione interrupting. "It was two guys. We talked about this and we love each other very much. He is still attracted to me as well as guys."

"He's bisexual? I don't understand why this is so important to me?"

"We have a rule I am the only female that he will ever be with. When he finds a guy that he feels strongly enough for then we will all work it out together. That's it though me and this guy and no one else. I had to come to terms with the fact that I just don't have everything he may need. Doesn't mean he loves me less. It means I love him enough to want him to be as happy as possible." Anya stopped and starred at Hermione while she digested all of that.

She gasped "Harry?"

Anya smiled sadly at her "I still have some trouble seeing Harry but I can see you very clearly. Would you like to know what I see?"

"Please!"

"If we save them it is up to you after that. Harry remains single and you marry someone else neither of you appear very happy. Harry and you marry and raise your babies with your best friends living next door. You appear happy especially with some of the bedroom activities I have seen at our houses. Hermione if you can accept Harry like I have my boyfriend then we will be the best of friends and we will survive this together."

Hermione sat there shocked could she do this? She would have Harry but so would someone else. At least it wasn't another girl. "Anya I need to know who."

"Cedric Diggory he's a hufflepuff fifth year."

Hermione remembered seeing him in the library he was very good looking. "Anya how will this work?"

"Well I think we should make the rules those two must follow. I think your pretty but I am not in any way attracted to you. I would be uncomfortable with us having sex."

Hermione smiled "I agree I don't want Harry having sex with you."

"How about we can be there and even join in but we will only touch and be touched by our own men? I would feel more comfortable if the first few times at least that you joined if I could be there." The bus came to a stop and Anya cancelled the spell and stood up.

"Okay, we can make more rules up later. Where are we?"

"We are going shopping come on." Hermione followed her off of the bus and into the shop and stopped in her tracks. In front of her in a glass display case was a double ended dildo that was at least two feet long and she would need to use both hands to pick it up it was so thick. "Look Hermione I didn't know mountain trolls used toys. This will be so much fun."

Hermione was having trouble breathing "What are we here for?"

I need to know how to have sex with Cedric like a boy would until he has a real boy. He is older that you by a few years he should be pleased while he waits. You can learn for Harry!" Hermione was speechless as she followed Anya to the counter to have the employee teach her everything she could possibly need to know about anal sex.

Two hours and several shopping bags later they were back on the bus." Hermione you need to figure out how best to get your parents to let you return to England with me. Harry's birthday is coming up we should be there shortly after that."

"I sent my gift for him with Hedwig earlier this morning when she showed up. I could tell them that Harry invited me and sent you to travel with me for his birthday."

"We need to leave the day after his birthday."

"I'll talk to my parents tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry this is so late I went on vacation and then the holidays and real life caught up with me. I'm getting back on track now. I hope this works for everyone.

Harry Potter was walking down Diagon Alley happy to be away from his relatives. Thankfully the minister of magic had been understanding last night when he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and he wasn't in trouble. Oh it was going to be great no more Dursleys till next summer. As Harry walked past the apothecary he heard "Hello Harry."

He turned to see who called out to him and saw an older boy walking towards him who looked vaguely familiar. "Hello?"

The boy smiled and held out his hand to shake Harry's hand" Cedric Diggory, hufflepuff seeker. Hermione knows me."

Harry shook his hand and took the folded up paper Cedric was passing to him. He put the paper in his pocket confused. "Hermione? "

"Yeah she said I should see her birthday gift to you that I would be jealous and want to borrow it for my broom." Harry remembered the broom servicing kit in his room that He had gotten from Hermione earlier in the week. How did Cedric know about it? Was he in contact with Hermione and why?

Making a decision he said "Do you want to come and see? It's in my room at the Leaky Cauldron."

Cedric's smile got bigger "lead the way." They walked to the Leaky Cauldron talking about wanting to give the Firebolt in the window a try. Harry led Cedric up to his room wondering what the hell is going on.

As soon as they were in his room with the door shut Cedric had his wand out muttering and waving it around. When he was done he looked at Harry and said" Privacy and locking charms. I think you should read the letter first then I will try to answer any questions you have." He pulled the paper from his pocket and opened it recognizing Hermione's writing immediately.

_Harry,_

_I'm still in France with my parents. I was trying to come home in time for your birthday but something came up and I had to stay a little longer I should be back next week. I will tell you everything then. Harry I met Cedric's girlfriend here in France and we have become good friends. She's going to be going to Hogwarts with us next year. You will meet her next week. I need you to pack and spend the rest of the summer at Cedric's. Trust me Harry this is important! You can trust Cedric. Go with him to His house I will meet you there next week._

_Love,_

_Hermione _

Harry looked up confused "Why is it so important that I spend the summer at your house?"

Cedric sat down in a chair in the corner and gave Harry a sad smile. "Harry no one has told you the truth about what is going on. Your godfather was in prison without a trial. He escaped and the ministry believes he is coming after you. Tom is keeping the ministry and Dumbledore updated on all of your comings and goings. They can't do that at my house."

Harry was shocked godfather he had a godfather? "Why was he in prison without a trial? Why is he after me?"

"He's not the ministry just thinks he is and I really don't know why he never got a trial. I really want to be your friend and my girlfriend Anya is probably just as smart as your Hermione is rumored to be. They have told me they are working on helping him so he should be free soon. In the meantime they want us to become friends and you to stay at my house. I have a quidditch pitch. "The last was said with a large smile.

Harry was still confused and looked down at the letter in his hand. Hermione, he would trust Hermione. "Do you think you could help me pack?"

After they were packed Cedric turned and said "my dad works for the ministry and is letting fudge now you are coming with me so they don't send out search parties for you. Have you traveled by floo before?" At Harrys nod Cedric canceled his spells on the room grabbed the trunk and lead the way to the fireplace. Handing him some floo powder Cedric says "you want to say Terrace house clearly Harry."

Harry stepped in to the floo dropped the powder and called "terrace house" and after spinning around with his eyes closed landed on his but in a formal living room. The floo flared and Cedric stepped out with Harry's trunk.

"Hello darling, is this Harry?" Harry looked around and saw a pretty woman who was clearly Cedric's mother standing in the doorway. He grabbed the hand Cedric had held out to help him stand and turned to look at Mrs. Diggory better. "Your father is still at work."

"HI mom where is Harry staying?"

"With Anya's family here he will have to bunk with you I already added another bed. Do you mind Harry?"

"No, that's fine with me. "

She smiled at Harry and said "please call me Julie. Cedric will give you a tour. I must continue with the plans for next week."

"What's next week?"

Julie turned to leave saying "Cedric's betrothal ceremony." Harry surprised looked at Cedric.

"Follow me Harry, I'll show you around. Anya and I are getting betrothed next week." Cedric looked back at Harry as he led him from the room. "Truth is Anya is an amazing witch but her family is not pureblood. She needs protection from the purebloods in this country. Besides I love her and can't imagine not marrying her someday. What about you Harry?"

"What do you mean what about me?"

"You and Hermione, you love her right?"

He choked a little and squeaked "Hermione!"

Cedric smiled big and said "Yeah Hermione, can you imagine not having her beside you always? Here is our room."

Harry followed Cedric into the bedroom and collapsed onto the nearest bed. As he sat in shock he remembered Hermione told him he should trust Cedric. HE looked up at Him "Um... ho... How ddd... do you know what love is?"

Cedric turned and looked at him giving a small smile before coming to sit next to him. "For me with Anya it started as friends. We were pen pals. She became the person I trusted the most and she never let me down. From there the feelings started changing until she became the most important person in my world. Isn't that Hermione for you?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it before. She is Hermione she just is always there. Are you saying she may not always be?"

"Well imagine her with another guy. He would become her priority." Harry thought about that and wanted throw up his stomach was twisting in knots and he was angry that some guy would take his Hermione away from him. That thought shocked him for a minute.

"Do you think she loves me?" He hated how small his voice sounded.

Cedric laughed "Hermione not love you impossible. So do you want to go fly foe awhile."

Harry was relieved this conversation was over and smiled. "Yeah that would be fun."

Over the next few days Harry and Cedric spent time flying, playing chess or exploding snap, helping Julie with preparations for the ceremony, and every night before bed just talking and getting to know each other. Harry was surprised to discover that Cedric was becoming a really amazing friend. He was still confused about why Hermione wanted him to be here and what was going on with his godfather. Thinking about Hermione reminded him of his changing feelings about his friend. Since his talk with Cedric he had been thinking more and more about what it would be like to kiss her.

It had been raining earlier and he had already showered after a muddy time on the quidditch pitch. He had put on his pajama pants and a t-shirt and left the room so Cedric could shower but, now he wanted to know exactly when Hermione and Anya were arriving. He climbed the stairs and walked into the room he was sharing with Cedric when he heard a moan. He looked up and froze Cedric was naked laying back on his bed and wanking. Harry watched as Cedric's hand went from the base of his cock to the head giving it a squeeze and a slight twist before moving his hand back down. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed as he moaned again. At the time Harry realized two things Cedric was an extremely good looking guy and watching him wank was making Harry painfully hard. When Cedric's other hand reached up and pulled on his nipple Harry couldn't control his response. He whimpered and reached down to stroke his own cock through his pants. The noise he made had Cedric snapping his head up and looks at Harry. He saw Harry's hand moving licked his bottom lip then smiled and said "yes" before stroking harder.

Harry couldn't seem to stop himself after that. He moaned once and the dropped his pants and grabbed his cock matching his moves to Cedric and they watched each other wanking. He was thirteen and extremely turned on so a couple of minutes later he came all over his hand. Cedric let out a long moan and came all over himself right after. Harry looked down going red in the face. He didn't understand what had happened. He had always thought about girls when he touched himself before was there something wrong with him. Oh god Hermione! He was just thinking about kissing her before coming into this room.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped back. Cedric was standing in front of him clean but still naked. "Harry its ok let's sat down and talk."

Harry went to the bed but and plopped down on it. "Oh god Cedric, Anya!"

Cedric laughed and sat on the bed beside him. "It's ok Harry Anya knows that I'm bisexual. She is surprisingly okay with it."

Harry interrupted "what do you mean bisexual?"

"I am attracted to guys and girls. At the end of the year I walked into the locker at the pitch and saw two guys having sex with each other." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "I was so confused then I talked to Anya and we worked it out."

Harry snorted "How do you work that out?"

Cedric smiled big "I get to have a boyfriend but only one so she says I have to pick right."

Harry laughed "really?"

"Yeah she is amazing."

Harry frowned and looked at Cedric "How do you pick a boyfriend when you are betrothed wont he have a problem with that?"

Cedric looked at Harry for a minute before smiling "No he'll be cool."

"How do you know?"

Cedric looked down at the floor took a deep breath then looked at him. "Harry, would you be my boyfriend?"

Harry's mouth dropped open "WHAT?"

"It's actually perfect you know about Anya and you have Hermione. Obviously you are attracted to me."

"I don't think I'm gay."

"Bisexual"

"Hermione? Why would she be okay with it?" Cedric shrugged "What do you mean attracted to you?"

Cedric got a wicked grin on his face leaned back on one arm and took his cock in his other hand slowly stroking it into hardness. Harry sat there watching the erotic site of Cedric purposely attempting to turn him on. Cedric leaned towards Harry and said in a husky voice "Your body responds to mine so well. Look at your leaking cock all from watching me. Now imagine being able to touch me. Imagine me pulling you close and kissing you. I would then kiss your neck down to your chest. Think about my tongue on your nipples." Harry groaned and started stroking his cock. "Now imagine I kiss your stomach before I take your cock in my mouth." With that Harry exploded again.

Harry got up and walked into the bathroom to clean up taking a moment to think about things. "Cedric, I can't answer you." He held up his hand to stop an interruption. "Not until I have talked to Hermione. She's important and it depends on her."

Cedric Smiled and stood up still slowly stroking himself. "I understand I just want you to think about it. I'll go into the bathroom to finish." He then walked in to the bathroom and harry pulled his pants back on before climbing into bed. He really needed to think and talk to Hermione.


End file.
